


Earthshine

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Vampires - Fandom, twiligh
Genre: Multi, Other, and every other love story is better than twilight, and feel there are lots of openings for interesting alternatives, but i just watched the movie maraton, come on sparkle, yes this is hella old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire and then meets the Cullens. Sound like fun?Nothing belongs to me!!!!!





	1. Snow White

Let’s say the Cullens didn’t go to Forks in the beginning. Let’s say Bella and Jacob became best friends as soon as she arrived. Let’s say during an unlucky night three hungry vampires wondered across a girl who was reading book on a beach. Her bestfriend/maybe boyfriend had set up a fire and wrote down what he wanted to be a big confession but Jacob was nervous. He went back and forth between driving home and just saying his feelings. By the time he turned around and came back to the beach she was gone. No one could find her for a week. Then one month became two and her family held a funeral.

 

The missing girl watched the funeral from the Washington forest. Seeing her loved ones grieve for her was miserable. Bella choose to let them live believing she was dead because she wasn’t sure if she couldn’t resist eating them.

 

Deep in the forest, high on the mountains, Bella Swan sat on a peak looking at all the green of the trees. Her new super eyes had her zoom in on the tiniest spider and the fish in the streams. The view was nice but she was very lonely. She grew up shy so she was use to being lonely but then she met Jacob. She never felt alone with him or while thinking about him. He was the warmest, funniest and most comfortably bizarre person she ever knew. She missed him every day, even more than her own parents and she missed them very much.

 

Her police chief father was only miles away but she could never go near him. The first time she’d ever gone near a person after her attack she almost bit their head off. People’s scent made her throat burn and a wild hunger went over here if there was one in five miles of her. Bella stayed away from everyone because she wasn’t a regular person now.

 

The new eyes, nose, ears and strength she gained were amazing. The evil hunger that came with really blew chunks. She thought if Jacob saw her cool new powers he’d be the Steve Trevor to her Wonder Woman. Perhaps she’d also eat him alive. She’d never forgive herself.

 

Bella had learned to eat what came by; deer, rabbits, hawks and a mountain lion once. They were like sugar-free sodas: she told herself they weren’t as bad as eating sautéed humans. Once in a while she would imagine being back in her mom’s or dad’s kitchen and cooking human legs or arms on a skillet. A bit morbid but they smelled good and she missed cooking. She missed showering, books, car rides, tv and clean clothes. After three months living in the wild the shirt and jeans she wore were just about loincloths.

 

Bella thought of herself as Tarzan who was missing Jane and the apes.

 

There was a crackle in the woods about thirty miles from her. The noise sounded like running but was much faster than the regular animals. She recognized because it was so light it sounded only like when she ran. Bella considered maybe it was the trio of monster-people that had attacked her. Two men and one woman who had each had a bite then left her to die in the waves. If this was the chance to meet them she wanted this chance to bash their skulls together.

 

Bella ran towards the crackle while flexing her hands and thinking of ways she use to prepare venison for her father. Remembering his face at her funeral she pulled her arm back readied for the impact of the approaching stranger.

 

In milliseconds she found the monster-stranger was not the woman who changed her months ago. Bella ceased her clawed hands inches from the brunette woman’s startled eyes. This stranger wasn’t scared for her life, more just surprised at Bella’s appearance.

 

Bella saw sympathy in the stranger’s golden eyes.

 

“Hello.” The woman said in a kind tone.

 

Bella studied the woman’s clean clothes, neat brunette hair and inhuman pale skin. She was like Bella, except totally civil.

 

“Hi.” Bella said, trying to be less-beastly to a seemly nice monster-person.

 

The woman smiled and held out a hand. “My name is Esme, thank you for halting the attack. I know it’s not easy when you’re… new at this.”

 

Since she was already in a crazy new world why not meet the tour-guide. Bella shook Esme’s hand but she didn’t smile.

 

“You’re….tidy.” Bella stated, feeling like a kid meeting their new kindergarten teacher.

 

“Thank you.” Esme said, looking up and down at Bella’s wild hair and torn clothes. There were a few bloodstains on her shirt.

 

“What are we?” Bella asked, hoping Esme would say chosen heroes in a secret society and dreading the idea of an alien invasion.

 

Esme sighed, “Brace yourself. You’ve become a vampire.”

 

“Oh.” Bella said, she’d already gone through the screaming in disbelief part weeks ago so she decided to learn the ropes. “When did you become a vampire?”

 

“Oh, about seventy or sixty years ago.” Esme said with ease.

 

“Wow, you don’t look a day over twenty.” Bella said.

“Neither do you.” Esme said, her eyes were rounder and she rubbed the back of Bella’s palm. “But you’re a lovely person, I can already tell, so I’d like to invite you to come home with me.”

 

“Home?” Bella repeated, “Is there a cul-de-sac for vampires?”

 

Esme chuckled, “No, dear, but I do have a very nice shower.”

 

Two hours later Esme brushed Bella’s wet hair while they sat on her plush bed. Esme Cullen had a magazine perfect home and an even prettier family. She explained how her husband was strong and compassionate enough to work as a doctor in the human world. How they couldn’t have children so they adopted vampires as they went on in the decades.

 

The photo album had the same seven people through out the decades. It reminded Bella of families who pretended to dress up as cowboys. This family wasn’t pretending when they wore zuit suits then plaid shirts. The quality of the photos got better the further she flipped. The Cullens were eternally young and rich and except from being barred from society they seemed very content.

 

Bella didn’t know how to ask to stay with them. She bit her bottom lip and looked for the courage to intrude.

 

Esme continued to brush Bella’s hair, “We have access to wifi. I’ve noticed the generations like screens more and more in time so you’re welcome to ours.”

 

“Is there a Facebook setting for Started New Life as a Vampire?” Bella asked, she was more sarcastic than bitter. “Wait, do we show up in pictures?”

 

Esme chuckled, “ Yes we do, that’s just a myth, dear Bella. (she sighed) And while I can’t stop you from doing whatever you wish I strongly discouraged you from posting your profile picture online. Ours is a complicated life and it’s most peaceful when we’re quiet.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Bella said, “So will getting a library card be impossible?”

 

“Oh, one of my boys is very good at forging IDs. You can be from whichever state of country you wish.” Esme said, silently stepping to the side to look at Bella. “In time, if you choose, you can tip toe back into society. It’s a difficult walk but with the look in your eyes I can see you go anywhere.”

 

Bella didn’t give out random hugs to anyone she met in her past life. Esme’s kindness had touched her and the hug was earned. As Esme hugged her back Bella considered how she could be more in her new life. Accepting the Cullen’s restrictions she could live as a whole new and better person.

 

“Thank you,” Bella said into Esme’s shoulder, “Thank you so much.”

 

Esme stroked her hair, “You’re very welcome.”

 

Bella sensed a quiet new presence coming into the room. The hug broke and Esme introduced Bella to two of her children. Bella recognized them from the photos but Emmett was bigger than she realized and Rosalie had more curves than was to be believed.

 

“Mini Esme!” Emmett laughed as he saw the two brunettes.

 

“I get it, you’re the goofy big brother.” Bella stated as she shook Emmett’s meaty hand.

 

“Me oh my, you were only a child.” Rosalie said as she took Bella’s face in her hands. Bella knew if her heart was still beating then it would’ve gone thumping to be near vampires so well sculpted.

 

“Young as she is she is still very gracious for a newborn.” Esme said.

 

Bella smiled at her new friend.

 

Esme put her hands together at her waist. “Where are the others? I thought you were going to pick them up.”

 

“We were but Alice called and said there was a sale and she needed more time to dig through the hoards.” Rosalie explained.

 

“Okay, I hope she and the boys are having fun. Bella, if you excuse me I have to bring my husband his dinner.” Esme said as she ran down the stairs. Bella and the others followed her down. She took a thermos out of the refrigerator.

 

“You’re bringing deer blood in a thermos?” Bella asked, hoping it was just a joke.

 

Emmett chuckled and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh no, we just keep up with little details to comfort his work-acquaintances.” Esme said then looked at her adoptive children, “These two will be very nice hosts while I’m gone.”

 

“Of course, Mom.” Emmett said with a suspicious grin.

 

Esme pinched his chin. She and Rosalie gave cheek kisses to one another as she human-like slowly left the room.

 

As soon as Esme closed the door, and walked down the steps, Emmett said, “So kid, how new are you?”

 

“Well, I’m still in the ‘I’ll never see my family and friends again’ depressed stage.” Bella said, it might have been rude but she wanted to try a braver attitude on the intimidating couple.

 

Rosalie’s cold, superior eyes looked down at her. “It’s one that comes back in time when you realized they’ve left forever. My forever favorite stage is the ‘never making babies’ stage.”

 

Emmett put his hand across her shoulder. “We’ll always have the fun of trying, Rosie.”

 

Rosalie sighed and patted in his hand in appreciation.

 

“Holy Crow,” Bella said as she made a new realization, “I died a virgin!”

 

“They still have those?” Emmett asked as Bella walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

 

“I mean I could have, I had a- I was planning on graduating … oh, I don’t get to do that either.” Bella said, she’d thought about these facts before but now she could say it to real vampire-people who felt her pain.

 

“Kid, we’ve done that like a bunch of times, it’s not all that.” Emmett said as he and Rosalie sat on opposite sides of her.

 

“If you’re worried about your education you can enroll as many times as you want like we have. It’s mostly trivia now but it’s funny to see what they alter in text books over the years.” Rosalie said with a smirk.

 

“I like learning, I was a good nerd in school,” Bella said nodding, “But I am really bummed about not getting to ever do that.”

 

“Now there’s no need for ‘never’.” Rosalie said as she took Bella’s hand.

 

The hand was long and so was Rosalie’s blonde hair. She had a small mole over her lips and Bella found it comforting she wasn’t absolutely symmetrical.

 

“Rosalie, you and Emmett are together? Right?” Bella asked.

 

They chuckled, Emmett said, “Fifty years strong, eighty weddings included. She’s everything I’m not.”

 

“He’s always there for me.” Rosalie stated, Bella could feel them touch fingertips behind her head.

 

Bella inhaled without the satisfaction of heart effects but exhaled anyway. “You’re lucky to have found each other. And you’re both very beautiful. And very friendly.”

 

Rosalie’s eyebrows raised and she smiled widely, “Teddy, I think we’re getting crushed on.”

 

“Rose, I think you’re right. I like a girl who’s upfront.” Emmett said, they let go of their hands held Bella’s back.

 

“We haven’t had a third member since we last went to Denali.” Rosalie said as she studied the borrowed shirt Bella was wearing.

 

“We should show our guest a good time.” Emmett agreed, licking his lips.

 

Bella felt fear and thrill as she sat between them. Heaven or hell, this new world was a scream.

 


	2. Sex, Anyone?

Rosalie’s kiss morphed and melted around Bella’s lips like melted chocolate over a strawberry. Bella’s hands roamed over Emmett’s wide, ripped chest and basketball thick arms. They could tell by the slow and shy explorations that Bella really had no experience in physical romance. Rosalie stroked Bella’s stomach, her fingers only played over the shirt but the hesitation was exciting. Emmett’s hands gently pinched her ears as he leaned her head on his chest. She didn’t hear a heartbeat; it didn’t feel missed because Bella felt found. She was growing to really like Rosalie and Emmett, the friendliest vampires she’d met yet.

 

She liked them and wanted very much to be their friends. She was playing an electric guitar solo in her head in between the exquisite creatures of pleasure.

 

Yes Bella liked them but admitted to herself she didn’t love them. She took her head back as it reminded her that she did not know them all at. She wanted her new life to be more than her human life. She wanted to be the best version of herself.

 

“Wait.” Bella said, pushing them both back by their chest bones.

 

“Would you like to try one at a time? I would understand choosing the man but I’d assure you I’d take teaching you much slower.” Rosalie said, she reminded Bella of her fifth grade math teacher’s command.

 

Bella felt a phantom blush; she did not miss that factor of humanhood.

 

“Rosalie, Emmett, I know I am passing by the throne of the Great Sex Kingdom,”

 

Emmett grinned and nodded while Rosalie’s eyelids lowered half way with flattery and a smirk.

 

“But it doesn’t feel right when I don’t know you; how you met, what you like to do for fun or your favorite color.”

 

“Sunshine Blonde.” Emmett said shrugging.

 

“Autumn.” Rosalie said in patient tone. “And how we met is a heroic, dramatic and very romantic.”

 

Bella listened to the story of Rosalie saving human Emmett from a bear attack. She carried him in her arms and, by his description, like an angel bringing him to God. God turned out to be Carlisle and heaven was being in love before having a single conversation. Bella found the way they looked at one another during the story very sweet but she didn’t get the warm fuzzies on how quick they assumed to loving each other. She decided that was just how Rosalie and Emmett were; they put it all on the surface. They weren’t bad people for it but Bella the connection for the trio drift a bit.

 

Bella thought back to her and Jacob; lots of laughter, plenty of disagreements and a funny way they knew what one another thought without saying. They had great communication and Bella admitted real talk was something she wanted with whomever she had sex with.

 

Emmett sat on Rosalie’s lap while Bella sat on the other side of the couch.

 

“My Teddy.” Rosalie said as she kissed his back muscles.

 

“We can get Esme a new couch.” Emmett said putting an arm around her head.

 

Bella cleared her throat. The couple separated but kept hands on each others’ legs.

 

“Right, getting to know you. Getting to know all about you.” Rosalie said, “So what’s your favorite kind of car?”

 

Bella grinned and laughed with slight embarrassment. “I’ve never been a car person, but I had a bestfriend who was a great mechanic.”

 

Rosalie sighed, “Was he attractive?”

 

The youngest vampire looked to the side of their heads, missing their eyes, “He had a great personality.”

 

“Damn!” Emmett grunted, “Hope no one ever says that about me! Heard Tanya say that about Edward once and she did not mean it in generous like.”

 

“Who’s Edward?” Bella asked, thinking it might have been one of the other adopted children of Esme. There were two other boys but she didn’t know who was which.

 

“Our persnickety little brother.” Rosalie said with three tablespoons of annoyance and one teaspoon of affection. “The maple-brunette with a talent for interloping then sticking his nose up where it doesn’t belong.”

 

“Other than that and dumping one of our oldest buddies he’s a great guy.” Emmett said with a full cup of sugar.

 

“Great guys don’t leave cherished friends at altars and call it ‘a misunderstanding’.” Rosalie said, her nails tapping on Emmett’s leg.

 

“Wow.” Bella said. She felt guilty for gossiping about people she didn’t know but enjoyed learning more about the Cullen family.

 

“Just watch what you think around him, he finds fault in anything.” Rosalie said, turning her head and whishing her straight hair to the side.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say anything-“

 

“No, she really meant _think_ , Edward’s an actual mind-reader. Sometimes we vamps get cool side-tricks.” Emmett said.

 

“That’s mortifying.” Bella said, she wanted to be more mature about new vampire facts but the idea of something knowing how fragile her self-esteem was for sure was scary.

 

“Speak of the devil boy.” Rosalie said as the three vampires heard a car speeding into the driveway.

 

Bella was immediately humiliated when she first saw Edward Cullen. All vampires were jaw-droppingly attractive but Rosalie’s younger brother took Bella’s cake. She kept her face indifferent as he approached with a hand out and an eyebrow rose.

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bella.” Edward said while shaking her hand. His tone was polite but his eyes were squinting a tiny bit at her face.

 

“Ditto.” Bella said, internally kicking herself for not sounding fancy or older.

 

A short, black haired girl skipped into the room along with a tall, lanky blonde boy. Her expression was sunshine and rainbows. His eyes were clouds and floods.

 

“Hi Bella!” Alice Cullen said with a flutter of fingers in the air. Jasper Hale nodded in her direction in a dull, ‘Hello’. Bella half-smiled at them while trying to ignore Edward.

 

Edward continued to squint at her. She got over his pretty face because his concentration made her feel like there was a worm crawling through her nose.

 

“Excuse, what are you looking at?” Bella said, waving her hand over his eyes.

 

Edward blinked and straightened up his posture, “Forgive me, this is a new circumstance I’m experiencing. “

 

“Lucky you, he can’t hear your thoughts. (her eyes grew wide) Excuse me!” Alice said, she put a hand to her cheek then hurried out of the room. Jasper followed in with concern on his face.

 

“Yeah, welcome home!” Emmett yelled from the couch.

 

“Oh!” Bella said with a relieved exhale.

 

A guilty smile appeared on Edward’s face. “Feel free to share what thoughts you wish or not, it’s truly none of my concern. I was just taken by surprise.”

 

Bella felt a little offended then, as if her thoughts weren’t interesting enough for him.

 

“Oh I’ll do that.” Bella promised with some sarcasm.

 

“Well, I see you’ve already met Rosalie and Emmett….” Edward tried to perk up the mood but his face dropped into disapproval, “And acquainted with them you have.”

 

Not even a millisecond passed when she realized he was reading Rosalie and Emmett’s minds with the images of Bella with them. He looked disgusted with her.

 

Bella scoffed, “What I do is none of your business.”

 

“When it involves my family I have some say.” Edward said, folding his arms, “They can do what they wish but really,”

 

Edward looked at Rosalie& Emmett with stern aggravation, “She can’t be more than sixteen.”

 

“She is right here and will do what she pleases! How dare you judge and scold me after five seconds, you hideous toad!” Bella said with fists at her side.

 

Edward’s eyes popped out his head then narrowed like a hawk. “I’ve known you less than five seconds but already it would take five years to list everything I find detestable with you. Thank Heaven I can’t read your filthy mind.”

 

Bella groaned, grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it in his face. Vampires were stone hard so the pillow tore at contact with his face. The feathers floated around his shocked face and Bella stormed up stairs.

 

“Well, I like her.” Rosalie said with a rumble of laughter in her throat. Emmett was slapping his knee in hysterics.

 

“She is not staying.” Edward said icily.

 

“Owww, tell that to Esme who plucked her from the forest only a few hours ago.” Rosalie said standing up and walking to place her hands on her brother’s shoulder. “Poor thing was all alone. She couldn’t have been changed more than a year ago.”

 

Remembering how red her large eyes were did stir some sympathy from Edward.

 

“Plus, it’s nice to see someone take a crack at that planet-size ego.” Rosalie said as she raised her shoulders in sweet delight.

 

Edward rolled his eyes, “Rosalie, please. Apologizing to her will be easier if I forget she’s your plaything. Shame on you, and double shame on you Emmett. No more trains!”

 

“Awww, come on!” Emmett whined. He worried Edward would hide his train collection in the ocean. They were fixing up actual trains they found abandoned in a crash site and they were close to picking a train track to test them. Emmett did not want to lose his brother-bonding time.

 

Emmett’s brother brushed Rosalie’s hands off his shoulders and zoomed up stairs. He found Alice hugging Bella in her and Jasper’s room. Jasper patted Bella on the shoulder as Bella leaned down.

 

“There, there. We’ll pack you a bag of Gucci goodies.” Alice said as she hugged her new friend. “Come back whenever you want.”

 

“She doesn’t have to leave.” Edward said. Bella stiffened and turned around to research his mood swing.

 

“I was needlessly abrasive and I promise to resist giving my opinion during your stay.” He said, though he didn’t believe so he wanted to make peace with the guest.

 

Jasper scoffed and Alice whispered, “He’ll combust before that happens.”

 

Bella smiled at Alice then grimaced at Edward. “Thank you, but I don’t want to stay in a home where someone quietly hates me.”

 

“’Hate’ is a strong word, though I realize you don’t mean it so strongly since you are so young-“

 

“Oh there it comes! If it rains you’ll drown with your nose so high in the air!” Bella said, roof or not she was not going to put up with his passive insults.

 

“You are the most absurd girl. Your stay will drive this household insane!” Edward said, approaching the new female with a burn in his chest.

 

“These good people have to be insane to put up with your snooping and nitpicking! Holy hell, you are a snob!”

 

“You are a vulgar, insecure tease ready to latch and suckle on any fool that walks your way. Despicable, scandalous, reprehensible-“

 

Edward was hushed midway of his rant when Bella pounced a kiss on him. he surprised himself by kissing her back, holding her head in his hands while she pulled onto his jacket collar. Bella had her anger burning and his rash act set her ablaze just as when she was transformed into a vampire. Except this kiss was the opposite of painful…

 

Edward could’ve kissed her for hours longer; he instead pulled away from her to ask, “What was that?”

 

“I wanted you to shut up. I didn’t have the heart to slap you.” Bella said as she examined his soft honey-colored eyes.

 

“You are the most bizarre girl I’ve ever met.” Edward said, he took her hand to his puckered lips and kissed each finger.

 

“You’re a throbbing pain in the neck.” Bella said as she leaned closer to his chest, between his shoulder and chin was fitted fine for her head. “I want to know more.”

 

“I wonder, do you truly want to know me or are you seducing me purely to fulfill your lust?” Edward asked, smelling her hair and imagining freesia.

 

“It’s about half and half, Edward.” Bella said snuggling to his neck.

 

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. “I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”

 

“Deal.” Bella said, pulling back from his chest though he didn’t let go of her hands.

 

“Let’s talk,” He said then shot an annoyed look at the open door where he knew Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were watching, “Somewhere more private.”


	3. The Other Guy

The meadow was filled with soft violet and yellow wild flowers. Calendars and greeting cards could eat their hearts out. Edward explained the place was his quiet thinking place. Bella dropped to her knees and swayed her face over the soft petals. She stepped to an open area and sat with her arms behind her. Edward mirrored her seat so they were shoulder to shoulder.

 

Edward explained how he was Carlisle’s first ‘created’ son. His human life ended during the Spanish Influenza in 1918 and becoming a vampire was an attempt at ‘mercy’ on Carlisle’s part. Edward had different opinions of the act but did respect his adoptive father and love his vampiric family.

 

Bella told the shorter story of how she grew up in Phoenix and after her mother remarried she chose to live with her father. She honestly hated the cold, wet weather but grew closer to her father Charlie and new friends.

 

“Forever ago, though really just a month, I was trying to choose a college. I wonder if I’d get a scholarship from surviving a vampire attack.” Bella mused as she studied Edward’s face and hair.

 

Edward smirked, “ Practice resistance and you could do what we do. Enter a new town, enroll in a high school then go to a college for fun of education. And do so again and again and again…”

 

“Whoa, that has to get tedious after a few decades.” Bella said, truly amazed at the idea of going to college.

 

“Oh, we’re bored to tears but it lets us keep up with changing trends. We can enter into crowded events only found in the human world; concerts, rallies, fairs.” Edward said, he liked the dimple on her chin when she smiled.

 

“For the first time in a long time…” Bella said, she looked down and look up at him through her lashes, “I feel…..”

 

Edward waited for her to look up. The seconds passed when he couldn’t wait any longer, he gently put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up.

 

“You feel what?” Edward asked, logically his heart shouldn’t be hanging on her every word. He shouldn’t care so much how Bella chose to spend her remaining eternity or her opinion of him after a few hours.

 

Bella pushed rationality aside and spoke truthfully, “I’m finally alive.”

 

She engulfed Edward’s hands in hers. Their foreheads touched as they breathed in a joyous insanity.

 

“I’ve waited a very long time for this.” Edward said, he held Bella’s face in his hands. His eyes were warm and open, they chilled and looked guilty as he said, “You need to know what happened in Denali.”

 

“I really don’t want to know and at the same time I need to know.” Bella admitted, she took his hands and placed them on the ground. She kept them in place under her fingers.

 

Edward sighed, “I’ve had my family’s company however they are all matched and being the seventh wheel was beginning to become, after a century, quite lonely. Tanya is the leader of the Denali Family, the only other vegetarian vampires we know. She is a good friend and has a very generous mind.”

 

Bella nodded, deeply wishing Tanya had a slack jaw and ape-like posture.

 

“Well, we tried courting but being an affectionate person she wanted to skip to the honeymoon before anything else. In her opinion people bonded through physical connections and got better acquainted afterwards. To meet her haste I proposed, she accepted but before we could tell our families we had decided to elope. Our union lasted seventy hours and then we had it annulled.” Edward said, dropping his head, “Our families caught up with us and we lied about the whole escapade. Only Tanya, Alice and you now know my greatest regret and shame.”

 

“Wait, so you only married her so you could sleep with her?” Bella asked.

 

Edward sat up straight and raised his chin, “Absolutely not, I went in genuinely expecting to fall in love with her and grant whatever her heart desired. However Tanya’s capacity of love is large and she could not be satisfied with only me. I truly believed I was incapable of connecting with another person.”

 

Bella absorbed this information until her heart expanded at the edges, “Was Tanya the first and only?”

 

“Tanya was my first attempt at finding a life partner.” Edward said, carefully reading Bella’s neutral reaction. “None since, until a pugnacious angel fell into my world and rocked me to my core.”

 

Bella smirked, “You’re not going to propose to her anytime soon are you?”

 

Edward chuckled grimly, “I’ve lost the right to ask ever again. However, if the right girl were to ask me…. unorthodox I admit but it’s the only way I’m allowed.”

 

Bella chuckled and tied her hands around his neck. “I’ve never imagined marriage before the age thirty.”

 

“Modern women,” Edward shook his head, “I understand wanting an education and independence but where’s the romance?”

 

“In my case the fairy tale pumpkin rotted when my parents divorced before I could walk. I was a lot for my not-even-twenty-years-old mom and Charlie, my dad, grew up lonely.” Bella said, “I mean, they’re not heartless zombies but it took them years to find their good place.”

 

Edward absorbed her story and his eyes were honey, “I understand your perspective. Understand me when I say I will work night and day to shift you to my side of forever rings and a frilly dress.”

 

He encircled her in his arm and they laid in the flowers. The petals swished delicately with the wind.

 

“Bring it.” Bella said before kissing him.

 

Time danced loosely around Bella as she lived with the Cullens. Their closeness, their humor and joys they openly shared with her. Bella laughed and learned more in that short weekend than her nineteen-human-years gathered. And there was Edward; there was always Edward on her arm and kissing her neck. They disagreed constantly and relished every moment.

 

In Seattle there was a concert coming up that Bella was very interested in. The performance was an anniversary of Claude Debussy and it was the first thing Edward and Bella had agreed on.

 

“And you promise to get me out if it’s too much?” Bella asked, Alice was brushing her hair as they sat in Edward’s room.

 

“I’ll carry you out Princess Style, faster than any human eye can detect.” Edward promised. Bella smiled at his promise but didn’t like how quiet Alice kept.

 

“Alice? Tell me if you see me biting off every head in the first row.” Bella asked.

 

Alice sighed, “There are plenty of glimpses of us sitting fine and enjoying the concert.”  


“Great. Isn’t that enough to build some faith in me?” Bella pushed.

 

“It’s not exactly about you, it’s about my sight. I should see a simple outing crystal clear but it’s foggy. Someone’s skipping stones in my mental pond.” Alice explained.

 

“Who could do that? How could they?” Edward asked, stepping over to hold Bella’s hand.

 

“I have no idea. What if it’s a cold?” Alice asked, her eyes shined like bubbles.

 

Bella became concerned until she saw Edward’s curving smiling. The Newborn was learning vampires were immune to everything except thirst and being ripped apart. Bella wondered if a vampire’s head were ripped of their body would the body still move? She was waiting for a perfect time to ask such a ridiculous question.

 

“Does Alice get blocked often?” Bella asked as she and Edward trailed up a mountain.

 

“This is the first time in sixty years. The future she sees changes when choices change but she unconsciously follows the probabilities.” Edward explained as he left a fallen tree out of Bella’s path.

 

“Huh, last I checked I’m the only change you guys have had in sixty years.” Bella stated as she took off her jacket to cover a stream. She motioned for Edward to walk across. He laughed, took her hands and walked backwards across the soft current.

 

“Perhaps that’s your talent, love.” Edward wondered out loud. “You’re a shield from our gifts.”

 

“Jasper’s thing affects me.” Bella said, remembering when Jasper used his gift of emotion manipulation to excite Bella over Rosalie& Edward’s car talk.

 

“True, but perhaps there are exceptions. Carlisle has met many individuals in his time so we can run theories by him.” Edward said as they climbed up a tree. The climb took seconds and they didn’t push off a single leaf.

 

“I kind of wish I got a cooler power. Like invisibility or flying. Oh!”

 

“No, my love, we don’t turn into bats.” Edward said flatly.

 

Bella exaggerated her pout. She sniffed for game. She smelled a few gentle deer here and there. Deer, she discovered, we are tasty as clean celery. Twisted as it was she imagined a human stranger’s head on a plaque in the Cullen’s living room.

 

“Pickings are scarce today, maybe we should try something new?” Bella suggested, she pulled up her sleeves just to practice fidgeting in the human way. The slight sparkle of their skin still delighted her: she was walking jewelry.

 

“We could take a run to Canada. I think you’d like wolverine.” Edward said, the wind rustled his hair and it looked redder in the light.

 

“That sounds nice but I’d rather we stay close to make the concert. Wanna try over there?” Bella asked, pointing to a strangely familiar shoreline.

 

“That area really isn’t an option.” Edward said as Bella jumped off the tree and ran towards the shoreline.

 

Bella felt a tug towards the beach she saw. Her human memories played like a fuzzy old film compared to the HD quality of her vampire mind. This one memory was getting bigger the closer she ran. She halted dead stop when Edward stood in front of her.

 

“What?” Bella asked, wondering why he looked so serious.

 

Edward sighed, “Bella, this isn’t the first time our family has lived in Washington. You see, we….”

 

He stopped talking and his eyes went to predator mood. He turned around and held onto Bella’s arm defensively. She picked up a hideous smell and heard growling approach them. This was new, an unpleasant new but Bella didn’t understand Edward’s fangs-out reaction. He’d be polite to another vampire. What could threaten a vampire?

 

Three enormous wolves crashed through the trees and stopped to growl at the vampiric couple. The bear-size animals were larger than Bella thought possible. Then again, she was a vampire now so this wasn’t as groundbreaking as it was rather surprising discovery.

 

The largest of the wolves has black fur and stood tall. He showed his long pink fangs.

 

“Greetings, young Quileute.” Edward said, cold enough to be scary but in a formal tone. “Yes, I am a Cullen, I was there when the treaty was signed. I shall never step onto your land and you shall perverse our secrecy.”

 

Authoritative position and peace agreements were serious stakes. Edward seemed extra princely to Bella as he spoke to the giant beasts. She looked at his stiff upper lip and looked at the brown wolf to the right of the black leader. The animal had beauty to its long face and pointed ears. The eyes weren’t pupil full like other animals; they looked more intelligent. Somehow Bella found those eyes to be very kind for this creature of the forest.

 

The eyes blinked when they caught each other’s stare. The brown wolf growled louder and barked angrily. The black wolf and the sandy colored other wolf began barking at the brown one.

 

Edward tensed, “She was not changed by me or anyone of my family!”

 

Edward grabbed Bella’s legs and carried her in a jump up a tree to avoid the brown wolf’s lunge. Edward bared his teeth as if insulted.

 

“Edward! What the hell?” Bella asked, she liked being held by him but the location was not the wisest spot. The wolves circled under them. The brown wolf’s claws tore branches off the bark as he tried to climb the tree.

 

“Sweetheart, I’ll take that one and that one if you wouldn’t mind snapping the neck of the-“

 

“Aren’t these are allies in Magic Land?” Bella demanded, “I’m not killing an animal I can’t eat.”

 

“Bella, these things want us dead.” Edward warned.

 

“I’m getting that but we could kill them easy! Aren’t we supposed to be the ‘good vampires’?” Bella argued, she wasn’t scared of the animals as much as she was carnage-hungry-Edward.

 

The blank stare of his face almost cracked with an incredulous laugh. He did not laugh. He kissed her cheek and whispered, “You are my savior. Fine, just break two legs so they can’t chase us.”

 

Bella looked down the ferocious canines and settled on a debilitating sprain. She motioned out of his arms, kissed his lips then jumped over the black wolf’s face. The force of her dive gave her a fulcrum advantage to grab the wolf’s face and swing it over her body and smash on the ground. She ran to snap the heels of his front paws; the wolf squealed in pain. Edward applied the same method to the brown wolf and they both grabbed an opposing paw on the sandy wolf. They embrace, their hands in each other’s hair and Bella imagined if this would be a shared hobby that kept them together for the first fifty years.

 

“Quileutes, we truly wish you no harm. We shall leave Forks before sunrise tomorrow morning.” Edward said, he looked stern at the black wolf. When he looked at the brown wolf he appeared almost sympathetic. “Let’s go, Bella.”

 

The brown wolf tried to walk towards them. Though it meant them danger Bella felt pity for the whining animal. Edward laced his hand in hers and they ran away from the wolves.

 

“I miss all the fun!” Emmett said, punching his fist into his palm.

 

“The restraint you showed on the wolves is commendable.” Carlisle told his son and Bella.

 

The Cullens were sitting in their dinning room, discussing moving plans.

 

“I can’t believe those filthy dogs are back! They went extinct seventy years ago!” Rosalie whined. “I don’t want to leave!”

“I was looking forward to seeing Seattle for the first time.” Alice said, “I never seen a werewolf before in my lifetime and I have interest in seeing one now.”

 

“Forks, we hardly knew you.” Jasper said. “I vote we try Scotland.”

 

Emmett nodded, “Not a bad move, they have cool sports.”

 

“Imagine a country cottage on the hillside.” Esme said with hope, “What do you think, Bella dear?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, I’m just catching up with the whole ‘werewolves are real too’ deal. But sure, yeah, I’ll get to meet Nessie while we’re there.” Bella threw out. She waited for Edward to chuckle but he didn’t, he didn’t say anything after he explained the werewolves’ return.

 

She helped Edward box and seal his cd and album collections. Bella became concerned because he was rarely non-hyperverbal. When he wouldn’t meet her eyes she caught his face and said, “Talk to me.”

 

He took her hands and held them sealed in his own. “I love you, Bella, so very much I love you.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bella said casually though she held back from kiss-attacking him right then and there.

 

“I want to walk the rest of this life beside you, our shadows becoming one. I want to be your confidant, your servant, your aid. I want you to ask me to do anything for you.” Edward vowed.

 

“What I want right now is for you to be honest with me. What aren’t you letting out?”

 

Edward’s shoulder rose. “A secret that isn’t truly mine to tell but since I know it I hold it and I’m afraid it will hurt you if I share it out loud.”

 

“Does this have anything to do with Tanya?” Bella asked, fearing the very worse.

 

“What? No, this has nothing to do with my past as it does with…yours.” Edward admitted, pressing his lips inwards.

 

“If you don’t just get it out I will strangle it out of you.” Bella warned jokingly but she was beginning to worry.

 

Edward released her hands but kept her gaze. “You’ve accepted that werewolves are a reality?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I got that.”

 

“Quite. Well, almost a hundred years ago the werewolves lived among the Quileute tribe as their protectors. When the beasts weren’t actively guarding or hunting in the woods they went home to families, jobs and life as humans.”

 

“Okay, with you so far.” Bella tried not to imagine a cartoon wolf wearing glasses and walking on two legs while carrying a briefcase.

 

“Generations have passed and I thought the werewolves became legend. Today I learned that the moon’s curse has been reborn in Ephraim Black’s descendants.”

 

“Ephraim Black. Jacob Black. Jacob.” Bella said, her frozen heart could’ve jumped out of her ribcage.

 

In the fuzziest memory of her human life Bella remembered the best friend she ever had was Quileute. She remembered his father telling ghost stories about monsters and she remembered Jacob rolling his eyes in embarrassment. She remembered how much she wanted herself to become mushy with Jacob but was too nervous to say anything and let the friendzone stay cozy. She remembered hearing the werewolf’s cry in pain…

 

“Bella! Say something, please!” Edward begged as he squeezed her hands.

 

Bella landed back onto earth, where she was a vampire and her dearest friend Jacob was a werewolf who wanted to tear her and her new loved ones apart.

 

“He knows I’m alive! I have to talk to him!” Bella said, walking to the door and being stopped by Edward.

 

“There’s no point. In this form you are gone from him. He has only hate for the monsters that killed your soul.” Edward said.

 

“My soul is fine! Is that what he really thinks of us? Is that what you really think of us?” Bella asked, her heart waned on feeling very sorry for him.

 

“I know I have those same instincts to mercilessly kill inside of me as did those savages. You may not, you’re pure, but the rest of our world-“

 

“Does have good monsters, your family! Could you tell me Esme is evil? Carlisle? Alice, like, in the real way?” Bella demanded.

 

“Bella, there is lot about this family we haven’t shared with you yet. We will but first we have to leave-“

 

“How can I leave him like this!” Bella said, her voice cracking. “Despite what a self-righteous, miserable idiot you can be I am happy being in love with you! I want him to know that the old Bella died and went to, well, a better place. And I want to know how he’s dealing with being a monster, too.”

 

Edward looked amazed; “I can never allow him near you.”

 

“Not like you could stop me but why the hell not?” Bella asked, pushing his shoulder in frustration.

 

“Either he’ll kill you or fall deeper in love with you, I can’t allow either scenario.”

 

Bella clapped her hands together and bit her fingernail, “Did you just say ‘allow’?”


End file.
